


sc短雷段子/脑洞

by Tangoalone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangoalone/pseuds/Tangoalone
Summary: 01云片性别认知障碍02关于reunion的幻想03天使x人类 无魔晄军队互不联系
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	1. 01云性别认知障碍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短，云片觉得自己是女孩子

01 性别认知障碍

“克劳德？穿好了吗？”

布帘背后只从底端露出一双脚踝来，纤细苍白，脚丫趿着灰色拖鞋。

“就快好了……”

帘子被从内里拉开，低着头的金发男孩，穿着一身无袖的毛衣，宽松的灯笼长裤，这是时下流行的男孩装扮。

“……”

低头看着自己的胸部，金发男孩眼神迷茫而忧郁，他的下唇还残留着一点没擦干净的口红绯色。

没有内衣包裹住胸部的感觉，让人觉得乳尖有些刺痒。

“这样就可以了吗？妈妈。”

虽然女装会让人感觉更自在，但是穿男装会让妈妈放心和高兴。

“我们家克劳德，真帅！”

他听见脑海里的萨菲罗斯正在发出低沉的笑声：坏孩子……克劳德，你做不了女孩，做不了男孩，你只是一个人偶而已……

我不是！我不是！

穿着吊带裙的克劳德从噩梦中醒来，光着上身的银发（前？）宿敌正坐在床的另一半撑着下巴看他。

“表情真有趣，梦到我了吗？”

金发人拿起水喝，晶莹的水流从他优美的颈部蜿蜒而下，续而被银发人舔掉。

“没兴趣告诉你……”

原本放回床头柜的塑料瓶，被捏成一团扔进了垃圾桶。


	2. 关于reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunion之后处于混乱之中的云的意识s。无情节。

在等待萨菲罗斯将军来找自己的时候，士兵克劳德总觉得时间变得格外漫长。无聊踱着步，小心翼翼把一些和将军大人之间的交谈从记忆里调出来，他永远不会和谁承认，回想这些会让他感觉到些许甜蜜和幸福。

正发着呆，一双大手从黑暗里伸出来，捂住了士兵克劳德的口鼻……再醒来是一个和他长的很像的人抱住自己的膝盖团在一边，他的瞳孔无神，神情涣散。

_好诡异，为什么会有一个和自己这么像的人，是神罗的实验吗？_

“你醒了？”

萨菲罗斯的声音在门边传来，让克劳德下意识放心不少。然而在看到对方的时候，士兵克劳德又迟疑了。这个微笑着的萨菲罗斯却和他印象里的将军不同：他在笑，但是眼底全然冰天雪地。两个人独处的时候，将军很少会对他露出这样的表情。

“这是我的人偶，你觉得他怎么样？他的意志力太薄弱了，只能让我去控制。你也一样，克劳德……还没有浸泡过魔晄的你，经过一些加工也能达成再结合吧。”

克劳德虽然听不懂，但是感觉到了害怕，穿着神罗普通兵军靴的步子往后退着……

_这不是萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯将军在哪！_

冷笑着接近了强装镇定的克劳德，黑色皮革包裹的大手握住了克劳德的一双手腕，固定于头顶。

_来吧。_ 萨菲罗斯的声音在脑海里响起来。与之相对的，还有另一种尖锐声音在窗外从远及近嘶鸣着。

“哦？”

萨菲罗斯一手握住年轻的士兵，一手幻化出正宗挡住突如其来的跳劈。汹涌的剑气让他手中年轻的士兵像风筝那样飘了起来。风暴中间的萨菲罗斯看着这位黑色长袖翻飞的克劳德，笑容更甚：

“确实是令人感到惊喜的面孔，克劳德，而你软弱的模样倒是一成不变。”

“闭嘴。”

黑袖的克劳德被正宗击回到不远处的地面，他皱着眉脚掌点地发力，再次挥动起六式聚起蓝色的剑气打算冲上去。

_不……_

在极短的时间里，士兵克劳德已经看到了两个自己，他的思维特别混乱，身体也疼得想吐，尤其是被钳住的手腕。

在第二次昏过去之前，他记得他看到的，就是萨菲罗斯陌生冰冷的针瞳和那位黑衣的自己愤怒而忧郁的眼睛。

_啧。_

六式劈过虚空，黑袖的克劳德看见萨菲罗斯和另一个自己消失在原地，皱着眉闭上了眼。

_至少还有一个……_

克劳德快步走向那个已经被萨菲罗斯控制住的自己。在他的记忆里，即使是魔晄中毒到失去神智，如同植物人般在轮椅上都没有面前这个自己的状况糟糕。 _怎么会这样，萨菲罗斯这次到底做了什么？难道这个我已经……_

“再结合……”如同人偶般的克劳德嘴里无意识地念出了这样的话，“萨菲罗斯…我要去见他，萨菲罗斯给予我的……”

他突然被一股力量抓住了，黑袖的克劳德看不见自己的瞳孔正在收缩成细长的形状，但星痕正在手臂处疼痛起来。萨菲罗斯！眼前的克劳德被黑羽和不详的雾气包裹起来，再次展翼后，金发的人偶已消失不见，取而代之的是那位拥有银色的发丝和一袭黑衣的男人。

“好久不见，克劳德。”

这个萨菲罗斯是他熟悉的那一个，因为只有这个男人对上他的视线里有着如同愉悦一般的挑衅。

“如你所见，你已经和我完成了再融合。”

“不可能！”

“可悲的人偶，妄想这里是梦境可真是个好办法，毕竟你的记忆一直都是无用而错乱的。克劳德，想知道我们是如何善待你的吗。”

一个，两个，三个，四个……四个萨菲罗斯把那个满身红痕的自己压在身下侵犯，四把尖锐的长刀刺穿了他的手腕脚腕，他像蝴蝶标本一般被钉在一片狼藉的床单上。他们用他的嘴，他的小穴，他的膝弯，他的大腿……他们狰狞的肉棒搅动进出…那些遍布身体的白浊和血污，明摆着他身体所承受经历的不仅于此。

_这不可能。这从来没有发生过！_ 克劳德摇着头，从男人给他的脑内画面中回到现实。我来给予你指引，一个腰带上挂着羽毛装饰的萨菲罗斯出现在他的身后，他意味深长地说：

“星球曾将会在七秒内终结，我需要你的力量改变我们的命运。当然……强迫你说愿意不是什么容易的事情。”

另一段场景在头痛中闪过，那又是一个自称自己原一等兵的金发青年，他和记忆中的自己那么像，但又有些违和，毕竟他不曾遇到那么多黑色漂浮的鬼魂，他也不曾刀弹门框被逼近的萨菲罗斯压倒。

_怎么回事？我是存在的吗，如果是的，那为什么这些和萨菲罗斯共享的记忆会如此破碎，熟悉又陌生？_

“克劳德，”身后的男人捂住了他的眼睛，他听见萨菲罗斯们说， “即使平行的时空被错乱了也不要担心，我是你的主人，你的一切，放心交给我就好……我会引导你把拼凑起来，会比原来的你更好……即使需要我一次次驯服你顽强的记忆，但目前看来，这件事很有趣，是值得我费心的……”

END


	3. 03天使X人类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无魔晄军队背景。两人有♂关系。口活吞j提及。

003 天使x人类 无魔晄军队 

知道萨菲罗斯是天使的时候，克劳德没有太大的意外。毕竟萨菲罗斯就是萨菲罗斯，他和别人比起来总是有点特殊。

“所以和《神罗童话》不一样？”

“当然不一样，克劳德，至少你看到了，”萨菲罗斯无奈地扇动了自己的右翼：“我只有一只翅膀。”

那会无法平衡飞不起来的。

克劳德红着脸吞进了溜到嘴边的话，现在讨论他自己都不清不楚的力学确实不合时宜。

“总之…事已至此，如果你不替我保密，我就在夜晚趁你睡着，把你抱到悬崖边上，让你感受一下绝望。”

萨菲罗斯的语气，与其说威胁不如说是调侃，垂着长得要命的眼睫毛快速浏览办公桌上的文件，虽然表面上一如既往的平静，但也有点奇怪自己怎么就忘记在克劳德闯进来的时候及时隐去翅膀。

“嘿，萨菲罗斯…这没什么，你知道我不会告诉别人的。”克劳德凑过去看着他的眼睛，展露笑容，尽可能表现得真诚，“或者你可以像《神罗神话》里的杰诺瓦那样，摸我的额头，‘咻’地洗掉我的记忆，我不介意的。”

“我也希望我可以“咻’地洗掉你的记忆。”萨菲罗斯莞尔，“如果能这样，我就少了很多烦恼。”

“很多麻烦——”

看来不只是我知道这个秘密。克劳德在心里叹了口气，感觉自卑这个老伙计又不合时宜地巡回到自己的心：他怎么会觉得自己是新大陆第一人？

“那么，将军……萨菲罗斯将军，您打算拿我这个‘麻烦’怎么办……”

“克劳德？你误会了，”克劳德语气里的低落让萨菲罗斯想叹气：“我没有觉得你是麻烦。”

不，你就是。克劳德在心里执拗地想。

萨菲罗斯最近泡在资料室的时间明显增加了，而他普通士兵的身份无法让他得知到底发生了什么。他知道男人偶尔像被阴霾环绕的眼神，因为在独处的时候，他偶尔也会偷偷地瞧瞧萨菲罗斯如神祗般完美的容貌……

也许是发生了一些不好的事情，这让克劳德有点迷茫和不安。

打断克劳德思绪的是进来交接工作的队长的声音：

“士兵，你在将军的办公室做什么？下午没有体能训练吗？”

“长官……”

“上尉，我让克劳德帮我整理一些文件。”

“唉。萨菲罗斯将军，你也知道我们小队的规定，我知道你和……咳，对不起，我个人的角度是不该多管闲事的，总之您不要让我太为难了好吗……”

“有事说事。”

萨菲罗斯显然不想听他的废话，现在的他已经是工作模式了。

“是。目前在尼菲海姆的军用实验室周围出现了暴乱，我们这次的任务是调查实验室的情况，和实行相印的镇压。详细情况我会加密发到您的通讯设备上。”

“知道了。”

“士兵克劳德，这次你也在名单上，同行的还有其他上级，好好表现吧！”

“是！”

在上尉离开之后，萨菲罗斯锁上门把克劳德拉上了他的大腿。

“干什么啊……”

“明知故问的坏孩子。”

啄吻着男孩通红的耳朵，银色的发丝梳理缠绕在金色中间。

“这次有机会回到家乡看看，很高兴吧，你的眼睛都发光了。”

“嗯、嗯……哈……我已经很久没有回去过了。”

“我没有家乡，不知道这是一种怎么样的心情。不过你能感到高兴，我就觉得能与你同行也会是一次不错的经历。”

萨菲罗斯把滑下去的克劳德扣在自己的裆部，将军眯起的双眼和饱满的下唇让他看起来像是欲望的化身：

“用你的嘴，士兵。在出任务之前，给予我你的身体……”

克劳德心跳加速，眼神迷离，萨菲罗斯勃起的阴茎撑起一个可观的弧度，隔着军裤摩擦着他的脸颊。他甚至感到自己身后的小穴都开始分泌饥渴的汁液。他不知道这样的迷恋算不算是一种正常的情绪，只能顺着男人的指引，叼着拉链生涩地往下拉，放任自己陷入了情欲的漩涡。

第二天的清晨，克劳德收到集结信息早早来到广场，意外发现了一个熟悉的身影。

“扎克斯！”

刺猬头的长官转过头来，看到小跑过来的克劳德露出了八颗牙齿的笑容：“又见面了！这次的任务有萨菲罗斯，也许我们可以偷懒了。”

“认真些，扎克斯。”

“不是吧！克劳德，你是不是和那个银色大鸟呆的时间太久了，怎么说话和他一模一样的。”

“……”

克劳德的表情僵在了脸上，他没有错过扎克斯的言外之意，扎克斯也知道萨菲罗斯有着天使的翅膀，并且肯定已经知道很久了。

“我们这次去的实验室是军方研究人体改造的，如果那里有什么病毒泄露了就糟糕了，”扎克斯一脸严肃的时候还挺让人不适应的，“加油，士兵，快速的完成这次任务。”

“呃、是！长官！”

“不用这么紧张！”扎克斯露出微笑，“走吧，萨菲罗斯在前面等着我们了。”

这个时候的克劳德还不知道，等待着他的是十个多小时的坦克车行。

“要闭目养神一会吗，你身体素质真差。”

看克劳德晕车吐得厉害，旁边的士兵给他递了一杯水，他的语气怪怪的，克劳德也不知道别人是真的出于友好还是嘲笑他……

“安静，我们到了。”

萨菲罗斯今天穿的是一身黑色的皮衣，军徽在他银白色的铠甲上烨烨生辉。快速布置了小队的任务之后，萨菲罗斯就和扎克斯一起向实验室前进了。克劳德知道萨菲罗斯给他布置的是周围山区小镇的调查任务，这个任务危险性适中，时间也宽裕，能有空闲去看看自己的家人。毕竟在任务出发前一天的办公室里，当萨菲罗斯用戴着皮手套的拇指抹过他满是精液的舌头和左边虎牙的时候，他是这么和自己说的。

然而，此时的克劳德不会想到，在陷入繁忙的一周后，他等来的是故乡的一片火海。烧毁这一切的人正在横七竖八的样本躯体中提着一个闪发着诡异光芒的女性头颅。

“果然如此……”萨菲罗斯在大火中毫发无损，一直在人前隐藏起来的黑翼也显出了形体，“你们这些低等的生物，也想借由神的力量得到救赎吗？哼……哈哈哈哈！”

“萨菲罗斯！你为什么要这么做！我原来是那么尊敬你，我甚至崇拜你…”

神又是什么？神又算怎样？神就值得你毁掉所有的一切吗？我的家……呜……妈妈……

萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，仿佛对他失望至极。

“我马上就要走了，你没什么要说的吗？”

萨菲罗斯冷笑着看着克劳德，克劳德觉得自己的眼眶被火焰的浓烟熏得酸涩。男孩努力想在脸上形成淡漠，但是愤怒和痛苦让他斩断了一切。

他拔下绑在大腿上的配枪，对着昔日心中的英雄射空了所有的子弹，萨菲罗斯显然十分意外眼前人的举动，有一枚子弹甚至击穿了他的羽翼。但他很快狂笑起来，因为他发现他的伤口以非人的速度愈合了起来，甚至……他可以控制子弹的轨迹，让它刺穿了金发人的胸膛。

“杀……杀了你！我一定会杀了你！”

笑意浮现在逆光天使的嘴角，他在第一束晨光中张开巨大的片翼，降落到克劳德的身前。如同初次一般。

带血的吻撕咬在唇上。

“永远不要忘记我，克劳德。我会一直一直看着你。”

克劳德颤抖着手往身后去探他的弹夹，下一秒，身前的天使已然消散而去。

END


End file.
